mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 424: The Fly-Swallow YouTube Challenge
"The Fly-Swallow YouTube Challenge" was originally released September 10, 2018. Description We're back and we're so excited about The Predator! Like, unreasonably excited. We're pretty sure that our fear of Predator has boiled over, and crystallized into excitement in our minds. THAT PREDATOR, THOUGH!!! Suggested talking point: Predator Predators, Tooth Box, Accidental Pizza Birds, Secret Scoops of Nutella, Yahoo Fiction Corner, Magician-in-Law Outline 2:22 - Intro. The Predator Watch 2018. 11:57 - My boyfriend loves to buy old empty wooden boxes and containers from a thrift store occasionally, and the other day I saw he had a new one. I picked it up to look at it, and with a panicked look on his face, he said "Wait! There's weird stuff in there!" So obviously I immediately opened it to find thirty or forty little rubber replacement earbuds. While this is an excessive number of earbuds, I wouldn't have thought that was weird. However, he legit panicked and told me it was weird, so I don't know? Help me, brothers. Is this objectively weird? Why did he panic? Should I be concerned about his apparent earbud hoarding? What could he possibly even use them for? I asked why he had them and he said "I don't know." 16:36 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Plavis, who asks: The owner yelled at me? I went to a takeaway pizza place and as I was going in a seagull followed me into the place when I opened the door to look at it. When the seagull flew into the kitchen the manager burst out yelling at me saying I had done something wrong!! There were no signs. So I don’t think I did anything wrong. I didn’t get to order. Why would he yell at ME ?? 25:29 - How many spoonfuls of Nutella can I steal from the pantry before my roommate notices? The jar is about 6 inches tall from memory. Can't go measure it right now because he'll see me. - The Nutella Bandit in North Carolina 33:49 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Message for Jet Sam, Rivion Chillstep, Ernest P. Braxton, and Mud, from Felicia Silvertongue. Message for The Islanders from Jason AB. Message for Future Sarah from Past Sarah. Advertisement for The Beef and Dairy Network. 40:54 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user, Sterm, who asks: Will the marine corps check my tattoo in detail? Long story short, I have this tattoo that I don't like. It's not going to be offensive by military standards, but it is--how shall I say this?--a little embarrassing. I once went to the place to get a tat on my back. I picked out a real beauty: an American eagle. Really awesome. Anyhow, I get it done and see it in the mirror afterwards. I notice there is some words in the circle surrounding the eagle. The words are small and I can't make it out because the mirror makes everything look reversed. The artist guy says it reads, "All American Spirit." Okay, cool; I didn't ask for lettering, but a nice bonus. Three weeks later, I am playing basketball with a bunch of guys. It's 4-on-4 at the park court. We do shirts & and skins. I am a skin. So this guy reads my tattoo as we're taking a break. He really busts out laughing. I can't figure out why is laughing at an eagle. My friend comes over and starts laughing too. I say, "What's so funny?" They tell me what the tattoo says. Turns out--it doesn't say "All American Spirit." It actually says, "I love to masturbate." Can you believe it? Update: So I go home and still can't believe. My uncle is there, so I ask him to read it. He confirms that it says, "I love to masturbate." I still think it is some type of joke, so I ask my sister. She says the same thing. Update 2: I look in the mirror with a big magnifier. Sure enough--they are right. The guy really printed those words on my back! Update 3: Later, my uncle says, "What a minute. Did you go to Ed's to have that done?" I say yeah, so what? My uncle tells me about the run-in he had with Ed a few months ago. Ed told my uncle that he would get him back one way or another. Update 4: Ed said, "I don't know how, but I will get you. OR your nephew or one of your relatives!" My uncle confirms that Ed f-cked me over because of my uncle's dispute. Update 5: So, my uncle and me go down to Ed's Tattoo Parlor. There is a sign on the door that reads PERMANENTLY CLOSED. FILED FOR BANKRUPTCY. We later learn Ed had a criminal warrant and fled to Mexico. Update 6: So, my question. Will the marines let me in with such a tattoo? 43:44 - Yahoo Fiction Corner - Griffin proposes a new segment where the boys study totally true stories on Yahoo Answers. 45:46 - I'm getting married in a little over a month, and I recently made the grave mistake of mentioning to my soon-to-be father-in-law that I was kind of a magic nerd when I was a kid, and that I often said that I wanted to be a magician when I grew up. He said that I should put on a magic show for his birthday in a couple of months, and thinking that he was obviously joking, I said "Yeah, sure." Brothers, he was not joking. He kept bringing up how excited he is for this magic show. Out of pure social awkwardness, I kept going along with it. It's important to note I have no idea how to do magic. What do I do? - Whatever The Opposite Of A Prestige Is in Pittsburgh 54:30 - Housekeeping 57:54 - FY - Sent in by Nick Burns, from Yahoo Answers user Beverly, who asks: My dog doesn't want to go on walks with me any more because of the owls. Does the dog know? Quotes Notes Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Graham Roebuck